halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
Alpha Archive Beta Archive Gamma Archive Idea I had Do you think one of my characters could possibly be part of the Chancer V's crew? With Regards, Lord Benjamin_Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church alright then Thanks. have you seen my new Article? also, its good to feel appreciated. With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Feedback on my article Re: I f***ed something up and need help Same thing as always, but I might start going to the other administrators for some different opinions. Just in case you don't know; Ramsey-032 -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 05:48, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Onyx Chronicles Is it acceptable to have a SPARTAN-III Gamma Company team to have only four members instead of five? ~''Lazergling'' 20:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) See, my main problem is that the fifth member of my Gamma Company team is filler. She literally exists for the sake of filling up the team to five members, but really doesn’t serve any purpose; she’s part of the team, and then dies shortly after, having not accomplished much at all. In my universe, I have basically little to no room left for pre-SPARTAN-IV Spartans that hold any significance. There’s just no room to include a fifth member if she doesn’t do anything important and I have no room to put her in later stuff. Why would I want a Headhunter to fill up the last slot? ~''Lazergling'' 00:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I finally found a solution, but the problem is that it would contradict the Onyx Chronicles, simply because this other character already exists, isn't already part of Onyx Chronicles, and someone in Onyx Chronicles already shares his tag. ~''Lazergling'' 02:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) He is not interested in joining Onyx Chronicles. However, I was thinking specifically for Onyx Chronicles, I will leave the last slot blank for the aforementioned Headhunter. ~''Lazergling'' 03:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) It's because he's not particularly in touch with the community. ~''Lazergling'' 03:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Question regarding canon I have a question regarding canonicity. Upon introduction, would the SPARTAN-IIIs have been secret from most of the rest of the UNSC? Say, in the year 2548, would the existence of SPARTAN-IIIs be unknown to SPARTAN-IIs besides Kurt? ~''Lazergling'' Understood. Thanks. ~''Lazergling'' 01:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Good Articles Ahem Best Writer of Year Newcomer Alert Hey. Im Nikolai. I've been writing halo fanon or halo inspired fanon for a few years now and I was looking into starting a short story on this wiki. How would I go about writing it? Should I organize it in blog posts or simply make general articles regarding each "chapter". Thanks for you time. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 06:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Just a question Article Critique can you critique my SKOFNUNG page for me? id like to see what i could add or expand upon. Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Question about The Weekly Advice Tyler-A319 GA Nomination Expanded Universe Delta Company's Training The Weekly era icon Page Deletion Can you delete my page: Admiral Benjamin Church/UNSC Sic Semper Tyrannis? I dont want to deal with it anymore, its hindering me as a writer. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Editing policy question Editing Pete Stacker I was looking through Sev's talk page, and noticed that you were a little uncomfortable with me editing your Pete Stacker (AAO). I'm so sorry if it meant any trouble, I was just trying to fix the redirect to Halopedia's page. Normally, I don't mind if anyone did that to me, so I thought it would be fine for others too, damn. I'm really sorry. 13:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't mean to sound like sarcastic or anything like that; honestly, I was regretful. I'm sorry if it sounded like sarcastic, I've never actually been sarcastic. Just that, you know, can't word the sentence properly, and instead it looks like I was actually sarcastic, when I'm not. :Sorry again. 17:10, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Roleplays We have a problem Okay so I'm trying to edit right? Every time i try to edit again, my entrie article is replaced with some weird message that pops up and says: MADE THIS 100TH COMMENT or some russian mumbo jumbo. so i think we have a hacker on here. its only on the UNSC Achlys Please help, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church My articles Hello sniper, I was just wondering if you could possibly take the time to just have a quick read of my two articles Hunter-003 and Amethyst-A031 I'm just concerned with the content and if it is of a good enough standard, I think it is but I know I'm biased. Thanks Demon CMS Demon Cross (talk) 22:12, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for Feedback Hi again, Thanks for the feedback mate, its helpful to just get some tips from a more established writer. I will re-work some of the ideas to make it fit with the rules. With the early operations for hunter, would it be better to summarize it then make an article that goes into depth on the mission? What colony would you suggest for amethyst? As I have not read as much about the SPARTAN III recruitment. Thanks CMS Demon Cross (talk) 11:00, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Deryck and the Chancer V Civility Warning Sure. You know who else was elected by the people? Adolf Hitler. Being chosen by the people doesn't justify anything - especially if you take into consideration that technically, I haven't broken any rules. 22:43, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I still haven't technically broken any rules. 22:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) No, Rule 2 says 2.1 No extensive use of epithets, 2.2 No arguments, 2.3 Keep it clean, 2.4 No personal attacks, and 2.5 Pointing out problems =/= trolling. I have broken none other than 2.2, which you have too, because you're in this argument yourself. And yes, it matters so much that my statement was a hyperbole. It's not any less true. 23:20, March 30, 2016 (UTC) It literally says in your little rule book that these points explain what is meant by the rule. Every democratic leader is chosen democratically, sure. But dictators often are too. And plenty of democratic leaders are corrupt as well. This isn't really bolstering your argument. Honestly, this is the most totalitarian wiki I know of. There is literally no other major wiki where you will get three of the five admins calling you out merely for not being nice. 23:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Question about PFC Chips Dubbo? Hey Ahalosniper I have a question to ask you, do you intend to do Private First Class Chips Dubbo (AAO) whom was a survivor in the Halo Games, I can give you a age of how old Dubbo was? I would believe he was a young recruit and maybe joined the UNSC Marines when he lost his family and he was Australian yes and I think in the early or mid 2530's as a toddler but to my opinion the Australian UNSC Marine as of for your story might have to be a young age if you can decide, I know you did Pete Stacker right you can do for us Chips Dubbo tell his story well his fanon story for Against All Odds, but I know I shouldn't take this for suggestion but I do need to only ask you this question again and it's a nice regard do you plan on creating Chips Dubbo (AAO), and I am saying it a nice way that is, :) Colby James (talk) 11:35, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Chips Dubbo (AAO) story So I might give you suggestion for writing his story, Chips Dubbo was born in Queensland in the city of Brisbane in the year 2531 and in his youth back in Australia his childhood best friend Teddy Cooker together where long time friends, Dubbo and Cooker also would love to enjoy city nightlife in Brisbane but at the age of either 16 or 17 after their parents where killed from either an accident or such, Dubbo and Cooker however joined in the United Nations Space Command in the UNSC Marines, Dubbo and Cooker together made fewer friends in the army, both the boys where Caleb Miller, Burt "Banjo" Bailey, Glenn "Grapes" Goins, Frank "Mac" McQueen, and George Langford, they where best friends in the military although will tell you their fates, Dubbo, Cooker, Miller, Bailey, Goins, McQueen, and Langford together where called "The Seven Ausies" meaning in the UNSC they where from Australia and together they where very friendly and would often spend time, they went into service around the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV they survived though without any casualties that's "The Seven Ausies" did survive without being KIA in this part of the battle because they where new, In the Fall of Reach both Dubbo and Cooker where promoted to Private First Class's because of the brave effort they made in Sigma Octanus IV, also however not much is told on reach with "The Seven Ausies" but however in The Siege of New Alexandria they saw action, also in this part of the battle however they did loose their platoon leader, Gunnery Sergeant Filbert Woody, and most of the team was either dead or missing as they where separated, however in the Siege of New Alexandria two members of Seven Ausies where KIA, Bailey was KIA after being killed by multiple Covenant Forces, and however in one part of the battle, Dubbo almost got killed until his long life friend Cooker took his own life to save Dubbo's, however Dubbo almost got killed until in your fiction, Tess-B312 saved Dubbo's life and I think secretly she shown her face to Dubbo which to his amazement saw a female Spartan, or does Dubbo keep it secret, however though Dubbo and his friends where separated in the Fall of Reach, Dubbo, the surviving members, Miller, Goins, McQueen, and Langford joined the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, and by August 30th departed Reach, however Pillar of Autumn would head to a ring called Installation 04, and at Installation 04 however Dubbo did have roles such as John-117 escorted him to the bridge under orders, he and his friends would also survive too but however Langford was killed in a lifeboat crash, and also as told throughout the story I don't know or think he had action in The Truth and Reconciliation but will have to wait and see about that, also he does accompany Captain Keyes to the Weapons Cache, but wait you said did he at Silent Cartographer, but actually he had a role at the Weapons Cache, he was with Lovik's squad that most of them including Lovik where all killed, few do survive I think, Dubbo is one of these, he had a role in The Second Battle of Alpha Base, in this battle however his friend Miller did not survive however Miller died and said his final words in Dubbo's arms before dying, "Such a perfect life now it's ruined, Dubbo do what you can to keep McQueen and Goins safe do it will you" in his final words, Dubbo perhaps did partake maybe in the Capture of Truth and Reconciliation but possible if your story follows positive then yes maybe he was according to the likely survival of Stacker, but think how he, McQueen and Goins lived, Later in the Cairo Station, it's told before the battle did happen later Dubbo, McQueen and Goins where transferred to ODST's I think 7th ODST Battalion, Dubbo, McQueen and Goins also partook in the attack on Cairo Station and also Battle of New Mombasa, both survived, also during the Battle of Installation 05 another halo I believe yes he went with Stacker while searching for the Prophet of Regret, it's told however they both survived, and in the battle of Quarantine Zone, Dubbo survived, McQueen and Goins did somehow, he was taken prisoner to High Charity with McQueen, Goins, Elvis Parsons from the A Company 405th, several ODST's, or such, Reginald Barclay, Beau "Snaky" Jones, Butkis, Walpole, and several others as well, however though the rescue form High Charity though sparks like a James Bond on The Spy who Loved Me part on the Liparus that was, the story makes it more action packed rather then the game version to be more canon considered, however most soldiers where killed but those who did survive stole a Phantom I think and later perhaps regrouped with now allied Elites, perhaps to make sense in the story if that where told in a novel, After Installation 05 in the Battle of Earth we know what happens, in the Battle of Earth the UNSC base Crow's Nest as COM operator and after the attack at Crow's Nest, Dubbo, McQueen and Goins survived, in the Battle of Voi he also took part of, but when Flood crashed in Voi Dubbo, does help cleansing the area, before pulling back to UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, in the Battle of Installation 00, he had a role on The Ark, and also the Battle of the Citadel, although however the battle cost the life of McQueen in the final battle and died of his wounds, he was evacuated with the rest of the surviving Marines and Sangheili aboard the Shadow of Intent, during the memorial on March 3rd 2553, only one of the sole surviving members of "The Seven Ausies" only Goins was Dubbo's only surviving friend of the war, he and Goins took part on the Three Volly Salute for those fallen during the war, I think their is tell about he and Goins retired the UNSC Marines after that and perhaps afterward the two became friends both together for the rest of their lives, Also during the story their is tell that a girl whom liked Dubbo named Elisa O'Keefe however fell in love with him and also a girl named Dara Mott fell in love with Cooker in their childhood but also as told Dara was killed in the Battle of Installation 04, and only Elisa survived after the war to perhaps marry Dubbo to live happily ever after, As such Ahalosniper this is how the story you could make interesting well more as Dubbo and the "Seven Ausies" that would make a good story though, regards Colby James, :) Colby James (talk) 06:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Question what did you think about the seven ausies, both Dubbo, Cooker, Miller, Bailey, Goins, McQueen and Langford? Colby James (talk) 09:14, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ZOD So, I've come to a conclusion; I'm joining Zenith of the Dismantled. But just a question; am I taken straight away, or is there any voting or any thing of that sorts? Cheers. 16:30, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Application for Against all Odds I would like to be a member of AAO and maybe I can provide ideas for some of the characters, I don't know how to get in but its tricky and I can't find it out, Colby James (talk) 08:42, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the overwritten file. Thanks for the heads up, i reuploaded the picture and adjusted the file name. --Dutchmasta 19:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: This Guy bothering You? Battle of Installation 02 I am doing Now on this page Battle of Installation 02 in it I am set to write it soon, and this story is set in June 2550, with several Spartans and it's well when I was young as a kid like age 12 at the time I once made a video that was about or I used to entitle "The Lost Treasure of Halo" but even so I would call it or the Index the lost jewel of Halo, Partly on the story it includes not only John-117, but his blue team, and some members of red and I think likely green team, We are introduced to Colby-060, named closely to my first name, Joseph-122 is introduced, he has a until with I think Joseph-122 his second in command I think, Bowen-036, Kytten-038 (named after a girl whom I had issues with in high school not want to go their with the story) Nicky-032, May-073 (This SPARTAN-073 is a replacement from the original-073 that had drug issues back then when it failed in the previous years and I think May comes from one of the Halo Custom Edition maps campaign stories I think created) Maurice-077, and Leven-067, are introduced, We see Avery J. Johnson, and we also see Lieutenant Colonel Autin Nicholson, Major's Warden, and Clipton, 1st Lieutenant Joyce, as well, we also meet the Captain of the Hillsborugh class destroyer, "Lawrence of Arabia" like named after a film almost, :D Matt Deacon is the Captain of "Lawrence of Arabia", we also meet his second in charge, Lieutenant Commander Curt Howard, Lieutenant's Nguyen (C0ommunications officer). Monge (Weapons officer), "Dot" Chirstophersen (Operations officer), Ensign Risner (Navigation officer), Lieutenant Junior Grades Olive, Hubbard, and Crayton, on the bridge, too much is to be named of the crew, however though one thing weird I wrote in the ranks, if you see the participants and the ranks from Chief Engineer, to Junior 7th Engineer that wouldn't be a rank in the UNSC Navy at all, it's like a so called old duties on original ships ocean liners did, Of the marines we are introduced to a young 2nd Lieutenant named Wallabee "Wally" Ross, we are also introduced to Sergeant Ed Ciccola, and also many more characters, though I do need you to tell me that the ranks I listed are not really UNSC Navy are they? Colby James (talk) 12:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok so I think I removed Fred, Kelly, Anton and several others, but I will keep Colby-060, Joseph-122, Bowen-036, Kytten-038, Nicky-032, May-073, Maurice-077. and Leven-067, as the unit I think Colby's team is Green Team, with these chosen, Colby-060 is however a SPARTAN-II his story goes like this, He was handpicked by Halsey as part of the Spartan-II program, he was raised on Arcadia and however was handpicked, he went through training and later augmentation procedures, but however he was close to death but he survived his procedures, he became a SPARTAN-II and he was given the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV for start, Colby, his best friend Joseph-122 a soldier whom had a past when once he, Daisy-023, Ralph-103, and Oscar-129 escaped, however much isn't told between them but it's predicted that Colby-060 and Joseph-122 became friends during the training life along with fellow trainee Bowen-036, Maurice-077, and Leven-069, not much is told between Colby but it's possible he did have a love relation with a girl trainee whom was Daisy-023 she and him often spend time during time off, often have romantic moments on certain occasions when they're was no training that was, but later Daisy was killed in early 2531 which the devastating news spread after it was told, Colby was saddened of her death but had to move on and deal with it much to his life he had to go though, Joseph however would likely be the only escapee to survive the Human Covenant War or the only one to do so, Bowen-036 however not much is told about him either, Maurice-077 comes from France but not much is told about him neither, Leven-067 is British but nothing is said, like I once said Kytten-038 is named after a girl whom I had to deal with in life, also for Nicky-032 hence I named her first name possibly took from a cartoon character Nicky Little on the Pepper Ann series with a same personality like her she loves reading and that hence Nicky-032 loves to read and know stuff, But I did read the ranks although the Chief Engineer, Senior 1st 2nd 3rd, 4th, 5th 6th and 7th, plus Chief Electrician, Electric Attendant, Deck Engineer, First Electricians to Second and Third, and Ventilation, Steering, Storekeeper, Store, and Intermediate 1st, 2nd and 3rd, 4th 5th and 6th, plus Junior Engineer, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th I don't think they would be a real rank in the Navy thus this sounds like a Cunard Liner Ocean Liner Engineer Crewman rank duties they did, but I know it's odd to have a rank but I think I added it in just so that maybe it can tell the duties they did in Engine rooms or maintenance access ways, Colby James (talk) 09:52, April 15, 2016 (UTC) How the feud with the Spartans and ODST's started On the UNSC Atlas if I would like you to ask me, you know when Antonio Silva has his feud with John-117 well why did he have grudge for him, the question is I still have words to ask of his fate after he died on Truth and Reconciliation, after his death you know some UNSC have been saying, "Was it Master Chief's fault? was he too harsh on Silva and his ODST's back on UNSC Atlas, and maybe if John-117 hadn't come to the UNSC Atlas maybe would Antonio still trust him maybe he would have lived if he just listened to Chief which he didn't." so if I asked you if Chief hadn't come into the picture on the UNSC Atlas would Major Silva still trust him and would he have lived if he had his trust for him if Chief hadn't come into the picture that is? Colby James (talk) 10:31, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Request to delete a talk page Re: Anomaly Should Admiral Tucker change his name? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:15, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Dude, Admiral Benjamin Church has a way better ring to it then Admiral Tucker lol Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 17:59, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church I appreciate your reasoning for being suspicious of me and I admire that it means you are good at what you do, I promise you, no, solemnly swear to yuo that I am my own person, I do not sockpuppet, I like to be respectful and I have no intention of doing any wrong. Csongrád the city http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Csongrad however I know it might have 21st century looks but my friend Edward Peterson known as IHaveNoArt4u we might in his art pictures give a modification to the city as hence like the looks of Christchurch the town was based in my opinion of, the town like it's tramline is to be replaced with monotrain a tram monorail and also other stuff is to be changed a little, although Ahalosniper the plan is me and IHaveNoArt4u also I have a plan to write a script next before the raid on Vines-Du flat occurred that was, the story Halo Reach: "The Sight of the River in Csongrád" and the focus is about the civilians in an outbreak before the Covenant raided the city how half the population got out the city fleeing to New Alexandria, the story is based on a character like me who lived in Christchurch, Adam Beriók and his friend Zsombor Bíborka, HCIT students both of whom survive, not all the story is set on Adam and Zsombor but also characters close to Hey Arnold tv show reference although most where given nicknames and middle or so in Hungarian to avoid that was copyright claims thus it is against the rules to copyright characters from stuff as we had to give both Phoebe Ignać Heyerdahl and Gerald Martin Ildć-Johanssen, plus Stinky "Irć" Peterson and several others names otherwise it's copyright that is against he nickelodeon show hence where they to find out it's the rules, so we gave them middle casings the story tends to also focus either on Arnold, Helga, or as such focus on Stinky and Gloria on the river they go fishing for trout, and also Gerald and Phoebe start to date and get close to each other, also the stories of others including Thaddeus whom has bipolar disorder but Rhonda settles things with Thaddeus and gets into a relationship for him since her childhood he always madly wanted a girl just like Rhonda as the story was told, The focus is either told to be Adam, Zsombor, Arnold, Helga, Stinky, Gloria, Gerald and Phoebe and others, this would make sence on the 16th of August 2552 when Covenant took the city but half to the population got out of Csongrád which the story is planned to be a good one, but tell me your thoughts on the city what are your thoughts of the basis on Christchurch Ahalosniper? Colby James (talk) 01:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Ok so an inspiration struck my head like Ballantine's in Christchruch for Csongrad on Reach while in the night at a clothing and girlly shop both Sebestain Perry and Nadine Lowenthal together are in that place on the 2nd floor, with other people but when the Covenant invade that night on August 16th in Csongrad the idea struck my head having a Covenant Orbital Insertion Pod drop well lots of these drop into Csongrad and however though one smashes into the girlly shop or beauty shop where Sebestain and his girlfriend Nadine are, and they do witness it although as to be shown who comes out of the pod a live Sangheili Minor attacks inside Fal 'Mortumee (brother likely to Ado 'Mortumee I think) is nicknamed by Sebestain "Crazy Elite" and Fal however used a Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced or Storm Rifle and he crazily fired at many civilians in the building, however staff tried to take him down but to no avail he just killed all staff guards in that building that is on the second floor, though only a few would make it out alive, Sebestain, Nadine, Chadwick, and one staff member young 26 year old Didi survive as everyone was killed up on second floor perhaps everyone by "Crazy Elite" even the manager was killed while trying to take him down, As a well known fact for Fal 'Mortumee brother to Ado 'Mortumee, Fal survived after the war however though Ado his brother is a spy for the Covenant Council of Masters, wore a blue combat harness indicating that he was likely a Minor, Fal however did go to Installation 04 and survived perhaps with Bako 'Ikaporamee, and possibly Unggoy Minor Grunt Gagaw escaped Installation 04, although Fal and Bako might in a similar manor to Staker and Dubbo survive Installation 04 since they're lucky, but though it would appear maybe that Orna 'Fulsamee survived likely, it is possible to indicate maybe Fal, Bako, Orna, Gagaw, Jak, and Yeg may have survived same for 'Ontomee, and 'Kasamee might have as well, Colby James (talk) 11:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Could you move my pictures to possibly my talk page I think it's best to move them their rather then doing the wrong thing on pages? :( Colby James (talk) 06:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Moved my images to Talk page Hi and I did exactly as you said I moved and copy and pasted them to my talk page, as a note I am sorry to have posted them not related to 26th century the resin I wanted Csongrad to look identical to Christchurch was that it would look close to the city designed on, If you know a person could you ask him or such to artisticly draw the Csongrad based identical to Christchurch but with modern 26th century buildings and also a monotrain system replicated Christchurch and draw them buildings as 26th century ones as maybe post them to my Csongrad city page, I think it's best you get someone who could draw the city hence I can't draw the city at all on it's basis neither can I draw buildings but I can draw cartoon characters but not buildings, sorry, :) Colby James (talk) 12:58, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'M BACK BABY! When I joined Halo Fanon in mid-2015, I wasn't surr of what I would experience. Now, after many months of thought, I thought of the five words that would bring me back. Those five are simple: Write, Edit, Publish and Revise. Today, I come to you for your help once again, this time to reevaluate my charaters. I want to focus on my flagship most of all, Ramsey-032. Talk later. Sam Hatchfield (talk) 03:56, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ryan-G272 I would like to have Ryan-G272 linked to Gamma Company if you could. I do not believe that the tag G272 has been used in the list, so if at all possible that would be great. Thanks, BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 23:33, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Using stuff Hello, you told me to change something on my page called the UNSC Contralian but i cannot remember what it was but i changed it up a bit now. I would really appreciate it if you could go check out the changes. Also, i made a page called Halo: Rust Team Chronicles, it isn't by best piece by a long shot but i would be thankful if you could take the time to read it and give me some advice. I want to develop a good writing hobby and i do want to get better. SII Adam S017 (talk) 16:48, August 20, 2016 (UTC)SII Adam S017SII Adam S017 (talk) 16:48, August 20, 2016 (UTC) In Regard to Week 35: Follow the Leader Feedback "and that seems to be what you want to make the UEG Police Department--a spy agency, as what you want the characters in it to do is counter-insurgency, far from law enforcement. Federal-level police agencies are things like the FBI and CIA would be a closer overlap between the two. I'd really suggest changing the name of the organization and modeling it more on spy than cop drama." I love the idea of cop dramas, they have always been an interest of mine to watch when im bored. Depicting forensics, autopsies, the gathering of evidence, the use of search warrants, interrogation, and so much more. Not sure if spy drama is similar, but that's what ONI is for right? The UEG Police Department is responsible for criminal apprehension, counterterrorism, counterintelligence, and criminal investigations; while ONI works on intelligence, espionage, and clandestine ops. CIA/NSA related work. }} Feedback My apologies on the whole thing on the kid who edited articles. I thought he didn't, and I thought he was doing wrong. Again, sorry.